TODO LO QUE NO DIJE
by LadyR15
Summary: #UA#LEMON#MAS18. Ellos han vivido tantas cosas juntos y es en una fiesta a pocas semanas de separarse que se preguntan que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro. PESIMO SUMARY PASEN A LEER.
1. Chapter 1

PVOS:KUROSAKI ICHIGO

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Prácticamente todo en mi vida tiene que ver con Rukia.

Nos conocimos cuando solo teníamos cinco años, en el Jardín Escolar.

Desde entonces hemos sido amigos.

Ella ha estado en los mejores momentos como cuando gané mi premio nacional en Jiu Jitsu y en los peores, cuando mi madre murió.

Yo he estado también cuando golpeó a aquel niño que quiso subirle la falda, fue impresionante ver como de una patada pudo sacar tanta sangre y también estuve cuando se enteró que tuvo una hermana que falleció buscándola.

No me imagino mi vida sin ella.

Ahora cursamos el ultimo año de preparatoria, estamos a punto de tomar caminos distintos, yo quiero ir a Estados Unidos para estudiar Arquitectura y ella quiere ir a España para estudiar Diseño Industrial.

Ella se voltea, me sonríe desde su pupitre y me lanza una pelota de papel sin que el profesor Aizen la vea. Escucho risas por todo el salón, el profesor busca la fuente de los murmullos.

—Silencio clase — Aizen, mi profesor, demanda atención y sigue con la clase de matemáticas.

En cuanto se da la vuelta leo rápidamente la nota.

" _ **Pedazo de idiota, hoy iremos a la fiesta de Matsumoto? Habrá de todo y casi toda la escuela irá"**_

Ladeo la cabeza en una falsa respuesta de "tal vez" pone los ojos en blanco y trato de aguantar la risa, muevo la cabeza en aprobación y sin más que decir se voltea a prestar atención en la clase.

Siento una mirada sobre mi, giro hacia mi derecha e Inoue me observa tímida, saluda con la mano y finge atención en lo que dice el maestro. Tengo la leve sospecha de que le gusto. Me incomoda tal pensamiento.

Las clases terminan y como todos los días desde hace 12 años ella me acompaña a mi casillero.

—Oye, Ichigo, en pocos meses será la graduación. ¿Ya elegiste pareja?

—No.

—Yo iré con Renji, me lo propuso hace unos días, el miércoles que llegaste tarde —da un saltito estúpido como niña pequeña.

—¿El Yakuza? —trato de hacerla enojar. Ese imbécil se le acerca cada que yo no estoy.

—No es tal cosa. Simplemente tiene cara de criminal como la tuya. Además nadie me ha invitado.

—Pudiste ir conmigo. Ya sabes, como amigos.

—No me invitaste. —dejo mis zapatos de la escuela y tomo los otros.

—Tú no me dijiste que querías ir en pareja, creí que era obvio que estaríamos juntos. Siempre estamos juntos.

—Ya olvídalo —suspira y se adelanta a la salida— ¡Paso a las ocho por ti zanahoria!

—¡De acuerdo Gnomo!

Al llegar a casa mis hermanas me saludan como de costumbre.

—Yuzu, Karin, hoy saldré con Rukia, no me esperen despiertas.

—¿Tu también te vas? —Karin me recrimina desde la sala— Papá tuvo una consulta lejos de aquí.

—Llegaré a las 12 no se preocupen. —busco un zumo en el refrigerador.

Me doy un baño y me pongo un pantalón negro y una playera en v sin estampado color gris, hace demasiado calor en Japón.

Escucho el timbre y bajo con rapidez las escaleras al encuentro con mi mejor amiga.

Y ella estaba esperándome, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una simple playera blanca.

—Llegas tarde son las 9.

—¡Nos vemos! —grita en dirección a mi casa. Mis hermanas se despiden sin decir nada.— Lo siento, mi hermano no me quería dejar venir a "estudiar"

—Tengo que llegar a las 12, ellas estarán solas.

—Con eso basta, el punto es distraernos de la escuela.

La fiesta se fue a niveles altos. Ya sabemos que las fiestas de Matsumoto son de alcohol libre. Rukia y yo tomamos tequila para no quedarnos atrás y disfrutar de la música.

Cada trago aumentaba mi adrenalina hasta que deje las cosas por la paz, debía regresar a cuidar a mis hermanas también tenia que cuidar a Rukia en la fiesta.

Baile con ella cada canción, de vez en cuando se acercaban unos idiotas pero con mi mirada los ahuyentaba, nadie la toca.

Todo estaba en oscuridad, las pocas luces apenas me dejaban ver la silueta de mi amiga.

—Rukia, estás tomando mucho —le quito una lata de cerveza.

—Cállate y dámela —trata de quitármela.

—No. Estas loca. Recuerda que en un rato nos vamos.

—Odio que empieces de sobre protector cuando ambos sabemos que esto se acabó.

—¿Estas bien? —me río de la expresión infantil de su rostro.

—Nos vamos a separar, ya no te veré.

Rukia se acerca y me asusta la presión de nuestros cuerpos, me pone demasiado nervioso. Sus pequeños pechos rozan con mi cuerpo, me abraza tiene una mirada que nunca antes había notado en ella. Sus manos me sueltan y recorren mis brazos, los acaricia de una forma que me hace erizar la piel, mi cuerpo reacciona y siento algo muy abajo de mi, en mis pantalones.

—Hey, Rukia, estas… quítate.

—Bésame.

Mi corazón me engaña, en un principio se detiene y luego late como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. A pesar de la ruidosa música y de los gritos de mis compañeros tomo su rostro entre mis manos y soy capaz de oír su respiración entrecortada.

Y ella vomita encima de mi. Los presentes escuchan sus arcadas, yo sin pensarlo dos veces y sin hacer caso a las voces que desprecian el acto de Rukia pongo una mano en su vientre y con la otra acaricio su espalda ayudándola a vomitar.

Se desploma en mis brazos.

—Ishida-kun ayudalos. —Escucho a Inoue dando órdenes al cuatro ojos del salón.

—¿Kurosaki, te ayudo? —trato de tomar a mi amiga pero sin saber como hacerlo sin mancharse.

—Estoy bien Ishida. Yo puedo.

—Los llevo hasta su casa.

Acepte sin más remedio. Inoue nos acompaña a la parte trasera del auto y en el camino solo se dedica a tratar de limpiarnos.

—Esta bien Inoue, solo limpia a Rukia.

—Quiero ayudar —limpia un poco mi playera.

—¿Dónde vamos Kurosaki?

—A mi casa, ella se queda conmigo.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?—pregunta como si yo fuera algún tipo de violador o asesino en serie.

—Cállate y conduce. Yo te pagaré.

—Era una broma, no te preocupes en pagar, después me lo pagas con un favor.

Al llegar a mi casa bajo del auto, Ishida hace mas comentarios de mal gusto que apenas me entran en un oído y salen por el otro.

—Gracias chicos, nos vemos el lunes.

Me limito a agradecer y entro a mi hogar sin voltear una sola vez.

Rukia me gusta y mucho pero creía que era por nuestra amistad por los años que hemos compartido pero hasta que me pidió besarla. No había pensado en la posibilidad de tener algo con ella aunque sea por las copas de más que dijo tonterías.

Mis hermanas cambian a Rukia de ropa mientras yo me doy un segundo baño.

"Bésame"

Si ella no estuviera borracha ¿Me lo habría pedido?

Ella descansa en mi habitación la veo dormir como tantas veces otras, ¿Será que lo que siento por ella va más allá que una amistad y un amor de hermanos?

Tengo miedo de la respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Los labios de Ichigo me mordían con pasión, mi cuerpo respondía a su contacto, estaba tan pesado, él encima de mi, pero no importaba solo sentía como me derretía al contacto de sus dedos con mi entrepierna, Ichigo decía que mis jadeos lo excitaban más que ya no se podría contener.

La cabeza me duele, apenas abrí mis ojos y el sol que se filtraba por las cortinas azules me hacía odiar mi propia existencia. A medida que tomaba conciencia sentía más y más calor, el enorme cobertor pesaba traté de deshacerme de ella pero algo demasiado pesado enroscaba mis pies.

Ichigo estaba a mi lado, desnudo del torso y me di cuenta que sus piernas abrazaban las mías, mi corazón latía como si se fuera a salir, me sacudí como pude para apartarme de él, yo solo tenía puestos un short y un corpiño de los que he dejado aquí, en su casa. Hemos pasado toda una vida juntos que su casa es como la mía, he sido bienvenida y con el derecho de quedarme cuando quiera y comer del refri lo que se me antoje, su padre, Isshin Kurosaki me llama "Mi tercer hija" él y sus hermanas me quieren y han encontrado confianza y yo lo acabo de volver mierda.

Ichigo solo está usando un bóxer miles de veces lo he visto así pero esta vez es diferente, era en la playa que lo veía así y no solos, en su habitación, con la sugerencia de que algo más pasó.

—¡Ichigo! —Karin tocaba la puerta con desesperación.

No sabia que contestar, tome como pude el cobertor y cuando traté de esconderme en el closet ella entró.

—K-Karin… yo, la verdad…

—¿Qué haces Kia?

—N-nada, yo, este… —mi rostro ardía de la vergüenza.

—Tu hermano está aquí, ven, deja eso, vamos a mi habitación.

Busco mi mano, se la di, deje el cobertor que me cubría y corrí a la habitación de las gemelas.

Al entrar me rocío de perfume, me dio una bata y de nuevo tomo mi mano y me acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa Kurosaki.

Mi hermano estaba en el portón viéndome bajar las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Ay no!

—Hermano —la cabeza me dolía más cada que hablaba y la luz era más intensa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me dijiste que te quedarías.

—Oh, lo siento —fingí sorpresa— Karin y Yuzu me invitaron a un maratón de películas románticas, era demasiado noche cuando quise regresar y nos quedamos a platicar, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

—Bueno, a la otra avísame, supongo que tienen teléfono ¿No? —miró a Yuzu, la más honesta y tierna del trío Kurosaki.

—La verdad, no hemos pagado el alquiler de la línea —sonríe tímidamente— disculpe señor Kuchiki, es que necesitábamos consejo —agacho su mirada apenada— es que, mi novio…

—No necesitas explicar —mi hermano le creyó por completo— Iré al trabajo. ¿Tienes dinero y llaves?

—Si hermano, no te preocupes.

—¿Vas a quedarte más días?

—No lo sé hermano, te llamo desde la casa a tu trabajo para avisar.

—De acuerdo, señoritas Kurosaki, Rukia. Hasta luego.

Y con ese aire de príncipe al que los plebeyos no merecen su presencia, salió de la casa.

—Uff, Kia, nos debes una —Karin comentó para luego ir a la cocina.

—Tu hermano es divino hasta cuando se enoja —Yuzu, suspiraba siguiendo a su hermana. Sé que está enamorada de mi hermano.

Las seguí y en la mesa había hot-cakes, miel, mermelada, leche y jugo de naranja, me dio hambre tan solo de verlo. Me senté en el lugar que la familia me tiene reservado y sin pedir permiso comencé a tomar de lo que quería.

—Gracias por la comida.

—Kia, anoche te pusiste muy mal —Karin se reía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Si, de verdad nos asustaste.

Ay, no ¿Escucharon lo que hicimos Ichigo y yo en la habitación?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Escucharon algo?

—¿De qué hablas? —Karin sonrió confundida— Ichigo te trajo desmayada a la casa, estabas llena de vómito al igual que él, te bañamos nosotras y te cambiamos la ropa.

—Ya está en la secadora, en un rato sale. —Yuzu comentó orgullosa— Ichi se pasó toda la noche en vela por si volvías a vomitar y no pasará algo de más, hasta que te envolvió en un cobertor, te recostó de lado y se quedo a tu lado. Fue tan romántico.

—Cállate Yuzu —Karin se sonrojo casi al mismo tiempo que yo— Ichi y Kia son amigos, es obvio que se cuiden.

Yo me limité a escuchar su conversación y a comer.

Me sentí aliviada que lo que soñé era solo eso, el beso no pasó, ni la seducción ni mis sentimientos por él que me confunden.

—Gracias por levantarme —su voz me hizo saltar de mi asiento.

—No queríamos despertarte, dormiste hasta muy tarde —Yuzu se levantó por un plato y un vaso para su hermano.

Ichigo se sentó a mi lado, revolvió mi cabello, de nuevo estaba desnudo, con un pantalón pero seguía desnudo, me incomodaba verlo así me hacia recordar ese estúpido sueño.

—Gracias Yuzu —mientras se servía me cuestionaba— Eres una estúpida Rukia, no sabes lo asustado que me dejaste anoche.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Te salve. Vomitaste encima de mi.

—No te pedí que me salvaras, descerebrado.

—Ton-ta —arrastra las palabras y observo sus labios, y estoy tentada a besarlos— me importa muy poco si quieres ser salvada o no —su rostro se acerca demasiado al mío— eres mi amiga ¿no?

Esas últimas palabras me lastiman, siento como me apuñalan desde adentro, veo de reojo a Ichigo mientras come me sonrojo como una niña de 10 años, creía que esos sentimientos ya se habían ido, Ichigo es solo mi amigo no necesito más que estar a su lado y ser feliz. Debo enterrar estos sentimientos, no soy capaz de arruinar una amistad de años por una confusión que aún no puedo definir.

—Hey, Rukia —Ichigo me ofrece un plato con fresas— ¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo bien.


End file.
